People Change
by fabrevansgleek
Summary: Quinn was dating Finn for 8 years . When they break up , there is the new guy . New people , new chances  . Sorry Suck at summaries
1. Chapter 1

I wake up , search for somebody behind me I expected too find a big cold body but nothing is there , I turn around and I'm alone in bed . I turn back to the clock 6 am on Saturday. Who the hell is awake at 6 am on Saturday . I close my eyes and the flashback of the night before starts to play in front of me .

_Me and Finn walked inside my apartment we just came back from the wedding , a very boring wedding only the wedding itself no reception or anything . I glanced over at the clock and sighed 6 pm . _

_Finn looked at me " You look so distanced lately , Something's wrong Quinn ? "_

_"Can we talk , I mean a serious conversation without you making dumb comments ." I sat down on the couch ." Just come and sit down ." _

_He sat next to me " Ya know when a girl asks her boyfriend to talk it is never good . So what's going on ."_

_"Finn" I sighed " We've been dating since we were 16 ..." _

_"Where is this going to ?" He looked at me ._

_"This is never easy " I sighed " I've never loved you , you were always the save choice because you were Qb and I was head cheerleader . I think , I think ..." _

_"We should break up ? " I nodded " I feel the same way . I always liked you , but more like a sister I hope after this we stay friends ."_

_"We always stay friends Finn" I laughed . _

_"So is this like a friendly break up" He smiled at me and I nod " I've never see people smile when they break up ." _

_"We were always different ." I stood up . _

_"Yeah " He stood up " If you need anything I'm next door ." _

_"Just stay for a while " I looked at him " You know like friends ." He nodded . _

I hear knocking and ringing on the door who tell hell can that be it's 6 freaking am on SATURDAY . I roll out of bed put my glasses on and stumble to the door . I yawn one last time before I open the door in the doorway stands a Mohawked dude "Good Morning did you know it is 6 am ?" I ask .

"Well someone seems MOODY ."

"Well that happens when someone she don't know stands at her door at 6 am ." I sigh " Look I don't mean to be so moody it's just early ."

"Sorry I forgot to introduce myself I'm Noah amazing Puckerman , Just call me Puck okay ." A normal man would offer his hand or something .

"I'm Quinn Fabray you must be one of the two new people on floor five . Just to tell you the people are pretty lame up here . So why are you here ? ."

"First of all yes I am one of the new up here the other is Sam " HE looks at something / somebody I do not care " There is Sam " He shouts the next part " Bring your lazy ass here lemon head ."

I raise an eyebrow " You're always that way to your roommate ? "

"He isn't a lemon head anymore but I know him for SOOOOOOOOO long I just keep calling him his old nickname ." He said when a blonde , O he's cute dude walks up .

" Everything is better than Santana's nickname " The blonde dude said and turns to me " Hello I am Sam Evans ." We shake hands , god damn sparks .

"So why are you two at my door you have all those other doors ." I ask .

" That gigantic dude from 8D told us to go to the pretty blonde in 6D so here we are ." Puck smirks .

"You mean Finn " Sam nods . " Just give me a sec " I start to text Finn.

_Pretty blonde huh ;)  
>x Q . <em>

_Sorry .  
>x Finn .<em>

_it's K .  
>x Q .<em>

"You know him ? " Sam asks why does he need to ask that .

I shrug " we dated for 8 years , we broke up friendly he still is one of my best friends ."

"How old are you ?" Puck asks pretty loud thought .

" I am 24 any problem with ? " I ask .

"Wow you are lame ."

"Thank you Puck ." I look at the clock " You two come in while I dress me and stuff ." They nod and we go inside " Just watch a movie or something. I'm a pretty fast . Just don't break anything okay ."

"Okay" They say in unison .

_20 minutes later . _

Sarah storms in " O my god Sarah you scared me , I thought ..."

"I scared you I was Scared FOR DEAD Quinn . I walked in to find two guys watching some movie about blue people , I don't EVEN know those guys for god sake ." She rambles " You didn't hook up with to guy right ?" She asks monotone.

"O my god NO . I woke up this morning at 6 am they stood in front of the door . They are new Finn sent them . I just needed to get dressed and stuff . So I asked them to come in . I would never hook up you know that . I just broke up with Finn for crying out loud." Gosh I'm dramatic today .

"Wait " She looks serious " Do you need a shoulder to cry on ."

"Why ?" I ask .

She says in a 'duh ' way " Because you just became single after 8 years of dating Finn Hudson . You know I can go all Lima Height on him if he cheated on you ."

"First of all it was a friendly break up . second we aren't in Lima anymore Sarah we're in New York city of dreams and last of all he didn't cheated non of us did ." She nods " and Sarah I think you better go talk to the boys because I'm pretty sure they think you are crazy , because you walked in and ran to here without saying anything ."

"You're right I need to find something to start a conversation " She smiles at me " You know what movie that one with the blue people is because I'm pretty sure it is yours ."

"If you wanna talk with them first of all they aren't blue people but na'vi . The movie is James Cameron's Avatar .Now Go!" I smile at her and she walks of .

* * *

><p><strong>First Chapter I'll try to update 'Everything gonna be okay' tomorrow. 3 reviews and I update <strong>


	2. Shop

"So I am a pretty blonde ?" Quinn looks straight at Finn " Normal people don't say that about their ex girlfriend ya know ."

He shrugs " I just told them something ." Quinn rolls her eyes and he continues " It was even wasn't 6 _am ._Quinn "

"You don't need to defend ." She looks trough her mail " You got a mail from McKinley too?"

He nods " Yeah, yeah it's about a reunion . It's months away ,I think it is in May and now it is " he looks at the calendar " October so that means " He starts to think " I'm not good at maths so if you wanna know read the letter . By the way it is a glee club reunion ."

Quinn opens the letter and starts to read .

_Hello Quinn, _

_I've decide to make everyone a personal letter . You probably guess how I know your address , let's say Tom has friends . I hope you are very happy in NY I can't believe you and Sarah moved to NY . I guess she lives with you so this letter is for her either . So the reason why I sent you this letter is because I like to invite you at the glee club reunion , see info downstairs haha that was funny of course I mean on the end of the letter . Anyway let me know if you come , Of course I hope you come . _

_Amanda Smith . _

_Reunion _

_When: 30 April 2018 , start 6.30 pm  
>Where : William McKinley High, Lima OH . In the choir room of course.<br>Who; The glee club + Mr Schue  
>My #: 354 632 685 ( An I don't know what an american phone number looks like )  
><em>_ps : You can bring your boyfriend _

Quinn looks up "this letter is so Amanda , I'm not surprised it is hers . SO I guess she married Tom because she signed it_ Amanda Smith " _

Finn shrugs " Are you going ? "

"Are you kidding me of course I will go "

"I just wanted to know "

She laughs " And now you Defend AGAIN . Do you know where Sarah is ?"

"Does it matter where Sarah is I'm sure she doesn't wanna go , because A) She HATES Amanda b) She hates whole the exgleeclub except for us "

"You think we are gonna need to sing ?"

"Of COURSE , but I think it gonna be songs we did before . I hope we are gonna eat at ..." Quinn says the rest of his sentence " BREADSTIX ." Finn add " I don't like the breadsticks in breadstix ."

She laughs " Ya know people who doesn't come from Lima would think you are crazy because they don't know we are talking about the restaurant breadstix ."

Someone rings the doorbell , Quinn opens the door " Hello ? Why are you here ?"

"Good to see you too Quinn " Sam laughs and Quinn rolls her eyes " Anyway Puck sent me with the message . ' I look at your house and the interior rocks . So you and Sam are going to shop for small furniture and stuff ' " He looks at Quinn raising her eyebrow " His words not mine ."

"Okay . I guess I take my stuff and than we are leaving ." She walks inside " Out Finn "

Finn stands up " Are you gonna shopshop ?" He jokes .

"Yes Bye Finn" He leaves .

xoxoxo

"So what do you need ? " Quinn asks in the elevator .

" Puck gave me a list . He looks all badass but he can be a total girl ." He answers .

"Ya know you need to order it and than you get it later ." She walks out of the elevator .

"Of course I know . Puck has the car anyway ." Quinn raise an eyebrow and comment " You only have one car ? " " A car in NY is wishing you are dead is what Puck always said ."

"It looks like Puck says a lot of stuff like that ." " well Santana always called him a closed girl" Sam shrugs .

"That is weird , does she always use nicknames because we had someone like that in our school either Mrs Elena Scott . Such an annoying girl . Her nickname for Finn is Frankenteen and me she always called Queen B ."

"O where do you come from ? "

"I'm from Americans most BORING city Lima , OH I went to William McKinley High . I was in glee club " Sam interrupted " The New Directions " Quinn nods " You won Nationals in 2012 ."

Quinn says " Yes, but how do you know that ?"

He answers " We became second in 2012 ."

"wait " she giggles " You were part of the Waffletoots ."

xoxoxo

"So you come from Tennessee ?" Sam nods " Everything is better than OH .It's rainy and boring ."

"Well Hello Queen B are you whining about Lima again ." a clearly fake ginger smiles fake at Quinn .

Quinn sighs " Well Elena Scott I've never thought of seeing you here in NY"

Elena giggles sarcastic " Haha , Quinn Fabray is still_ so_ funny " She turns to Sam and than back to Quinn " I thought you were together with Fetus Face"

"Well are you really that dumb to see that me and Finn broke up ?"

The ginger girl rolls her eyes " Whatever , see you later Tubbers " She leaves .

Quinn turns to Sam " I told you she never says someone's real name . I guess when she sees you another time she gonna give you a nickname too ."

"good to know ." They walk further in the shop .

xoxoxo

" So we have everything , how long do you live in New York ? " Sam asks while they are leaving the store .

" I live in NY since I'm 18 , I went to NYU and now I work halftime at the metropolitan museum of art because I earn more than enough with working halftime ."

"I heard that museum is so big ."

" You know I can visit it free , we can go if you want to ." She shrugs and get in the cab .

"Okay."

"Go to the Metropolitan Museum of Art 1000 Fifth Avenue at 82nd Street . New York, NY 10028" Quinn gives directions and the cabdriver nods.

" So you live here since you are 18, my parents forced me to go the Tennessee State University because they didn't wanted me to go far away from them ."

"Mine just wanted me to follow my dream " She looks down " They divorced last year . "

"O..."

* * *

><p><strong>So this is the end of chapter 2 hope you liked it . 3 reviews and I'll update <strong>


	3. boxes

**To make things clear : Rachel, Kurt and the others didn't went to McKinley only Quinn ,Finn and some made up characters . **

* * *

><p><em>Sarah's p.o.v <em>

Quinn closes the frontdoor " You never guess who I saw at the shop !"

I storm out of her room "Mierda Quinn. You don't need to react like a highschool girl you're 24 don't forget that ."

The blonde shrugs " Sorry ." She trows her purse on the table anyway " I saw Elena ..." I say the rest of the name " Scott ."

Quinn nods " what does that bitch does here in New York ."

Quinn shrugs " I don't know. " She looks at a letter " are you going to the reunion ?"

"If I have a date . I don't let Mrs strawberry head win ." I huff " Maybe I take that Puck dude he's hot . You can take Sam he's hot too but not my type , more yours." I look at her watch " Where did you stay that long. No sexy time I hope ."

She raise an eyebrow " NO"

"But you want to ?"

"No I don't "

"Yes I do ..."

"No I don..." She gets interrupts .

"I'm sorry I didn't meant to interrupts , I just realized I still had the key ..."

Quinn smiles " Keep it you're still a very good friend ." I'm so glad that boring couple broke up and no way I have feelings for Finn estúpido Hudson . NO but serious that guy is so dumb . My guy was so much hotter but now he still is together with Elena mujerzuela scott .Hey in how many languages I can say that : mujerzuela, slut, slet, nutte . " Earth to Sarah ; what were you thinking bout ?"

"In how many languages I could say the word slut ." Quinn raise an eyebrow " I can say it in Spanish, English, Dutch and German .

She forms her mouth to an O " O yeah mujerzuela, slut, slet, nutte ."

I didn't knew she now those words " Wow you really changed a lot since highschool you aren't nun Fabray anymore good job girl " They high five ." Wow I defiantly didn't high fived since middle school ." We high five again " It is fun ."

" Talking about high school I found a box . I think we should look trough it " Quinn walks to her bedroom and comes back with a big box " You see ."

_"That's_ a big box " I raise my eyebrows . I can't raise one like Q . I think raising one eyebrow looks so much cooler ." Lets start ." We sit down on the couch when the doorbell rings ." I'll get it " I stand up and open the door " Are you stalking us or something ? "

" o not at all " Puck claps his hands " Our apartment isn't really comfortable and ..."

I roll my eyes and fill in what he was about to say " Yes come inside . " I look around " Where is Sam ? "

The blond walks up " Sam is here ."

We all go inside . I look over at Quinn , I told ya she's in to that Sam dude she's blushing she never did ; not with Finn . " We're just gonna look trough a box from high school .Hey I have one to " I walk to my room and come back with a big box .

" We both have a box from High school either " Sam says , hehe look he's blushing a little too .

"go and get it " Wow Quinn speaks too ; they leave and come back with even bigger boxes than ours ."Wow those boxes are big " She goes to her box " I'll start."

"So do we gonna see pimples and braces ? " Puck asks and plofs down in the couch .

"Hey easy with that couch " I sit down next to Quinn " And no braces or pimples you only gonna see the hottest cheerleaders in the world .

"I always like some hot cheerios ." Puck licks his lips , he's really hot .

_Quinn's p.o.v _

So maybe Sarah is right and maybe I have a little feeling for Sam but hey I only met this guy this morning 6 am

I open my box and the first thing I find is the cheerio uniform , wow would I still fit in it ?

"It's shorter than the cheerleading uniforms at my old school ." Sam says when he looks at the uniform .

"You probably went to a private school ." I shrug.

"You're right "

"I don't like private schools " Sarah adds .

"They aren't that bad pumpkin " Puck smirks .

"Don't call me pumpkin ."

"Let just go to the next thing " I pick up a book " Look it is the last yearbook ."

"Did Eve made a drawing too ?" Sarah asks .

"I think she did " I look trough the pages " Glee club photo anyone ?" I ask and show the photo to everyone .

"Wow ... You looked cute ..."

I feel my cheeks turning redder " Thanks Sam ..."

"i said that out loud ?" Wow he's really cute . Damn Sarah knows me to well . I nod " Well now I said it , it is truth ... You still look cute " He makes this really awkward and fun at the same time .

"LOOK" Sarah shouts and show us the cheerio pages " Didn't Q looked hot Like I said ."

Sam nods wow he defiantly feels the same way .

I take the next item out of the box it reads _Quinn, Sarah and Evelyn ~the unholy trinity forever . _" Wow Remember this " I show Sarah . " It started when we were young . I look trough the book " Kindergarten , teasing guys and girls . Cheerleading , performing , sleepovers all of it ." Everyone looks trough it .

"You're friend for really long ?" Sam asks .

"When we were younger we fight often ." I shrug " Sometimes it was about stupid thing like when she broke my cookie we didn't talked for more than a week ." Me and Sarah laugh at the memory . " but we always made things up ."

"Good " Puck smirks .

Sam phone starts to ring , I don't know the song on first sigh . He picks up " Hello... Yeah it's me ... NO Kurt we aren't keeping a party ... because our apartment isn't ready ..." Sarah interrupts him " Keep it here . " Sam turns to her " Are you sure ?" She nods " Okay ... No Kurt it wasn't meant for you ... Our neighbors say it is okay if we keep it here... so everyone is in New York ... Why ? ... You don't need to defend ... I'll text you the adress ... You let everyone know ? ... yeah 6 is good ... bye Kurt ... See you tonight " HE hits end .

"Who's Kurt ?" I ask . I hope it didn't sound rude or something .

"He's my brother ... stepbrother actually ..."

"And he's_ gay _" Puck adds .

Wait is he homophobic ?" Do you have a problem with gay dudes ?" I wait for the answer " No ..." HE answers. When he answers I stand up and go to the kitchen " We gonna need more things to drink . How many peoples are gonna come ?" I walk back and sit down on the couch .

"Kurt said he invited the glee club ... Well the old . He already invited them before we moved ."

"So typical Kurt ." Puck sighs " That means . Puckzilla , Sam, Quinn, Sarah of course an now I need to concentrate me ... Hey does Irish comes ?"

"I'll ask Kurt. " Sam starts to text .

" So maybe Irish . " The Mohawked boy look like he's hurting his brains . " Rachel, Mercedes, Brittany, Santana, Sugar ,Kurt, Tina, Mike, Blaine . Hey do you think Artie can come upstairs ?"

"There is an elevator Puck ..."

"True ... " He turns to me and Sarah " You can invite people too."

Sarah jumps up and starts to text . Wow that was fast ." I invited Finn too . I hope you're okay with that ?"

"Like I said before . We're still good friends . I don't hate him he don't hate me ." I shrug " Friendly break up . Never forget . NO HATE ."

"Gosh keep calm . " She sits back down .

xoxoxo

We did all the boxes when someone rings the doorbell ." I'll get it ." I jump up and open the door . In the doorway stands a guy , who looks a little like a girl . I guess this is Kurt thought . " Hey."

"Sam never told me the neighbor is a girl " He sticks his hand out " Kurt Hummel ."

I shake his hand "Quinn Fabray. Come in" I step aside so he can walk in .

"Well look who's there . " Puck smirks " Kurt Gay Hummel"

"Nice to see you again . Noah 'I still have a Mohawk' Puckerman ."

"Whatever . I gonna get alcohol" He leaves .

"He still don't really likes me ." Kurt sits down . It doesn't looks like there is sitting a serial killer on my couch right . I just met 3 guys in one day . One handsome, cute, I can say so much more but it is to early Quinn .

"You don't like him either " Sam asks . Kurt shakes his head " You need to accept him the way he is ."

"Anyway ." He looks at Sarah " So . We have Quinn and you are ?"

She sticks her hand out " Sarah Young and you must be Kurt ." they shake hands .

xoxoxo

It's 9 pm , I'm sure almost everyone is drunk and everyone we invited brought people . So it's really crowded. I didn't drink only water and coke . I walk to the balcony , I really hope there is nobody there. Well I hoped it , Sam stands on the balcony

"You aren't at the party ." I ask when I walk over to Sam.

"You aren't either . I just think there are to many drunk people ." Well he isn't drunk , so I'm not the only one.

"Yeah they are really drunk ..." I rub my arms it isn't that warm outside .

"Are you cold ?" He walks closer . He really is sweet .

"A little ." He shrugs of his jacket and lays it over my shoulders " You know you don't need to give me your jacket ."

He shrugs " I don't mind"

I look up at his beautiful blue/green eyes . I don't know what color they have , it's a special color . I don't know who kissed who , but we meet in the middle .Wait this is too early , I cant... But this feels so right . Follow your heart Quinn Follow your heart .

A minute or something like that we stop kissing , but not because we need to breath . Not at all " LUCY QUINN FABRAY WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE !"

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it 3. 3 reviews and I'll update <strong>


	4. Ours

_LUCY QUINN FABRAY WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE !"_

Now I am in troubles . Only two people call me Lucy Quinn Fabray when they are mad . My parents , but what would they do here at 9 pm . I pull away . " What are you doing here mom ? "

"Most girls are happy when their mother visit them . Just saying !" Wow she must be really pissed . I'm an adult , a grow up girl . I'm sure after tonight she gonna want me to move back to Lima , of course after I heard the speech ' You are irresponsible blahblah . You have a party everynight blah,blah . Come back home blahblah .

"Can we go to the corridor ? It isn't the place to talk " I sigh when my mother nods . We walk to the corridor . When she says I need to move back with her . I'll just say no .She can't chose for me anymore. " Why are you here mother without calling me , I didn't knew about you coming ."

"Well at least you aren't drunk . So why is there a party going on in you house ?"

I roll my eyes what does she cares " Because we have new neighbors and their apartment wasn't ready for a party , so Sarah told them to keep it at our place. I don't see the problem I'm 24 . You can't decide what I do or not do . You told me when I lived under your roof you could decide about me , but I live on my own for 6 years for crying out loud . "

"You're still so young . How long do you know your new neighbors ?"

I mumble " since this morning "

"Quinn . They maybe can be serial killers or rapists . I don't want my baby to be raped or killed ."

"They aren't serial killers or ... rapists . Like I told you . You can't decide what I do under my roof and you also can't chose my friends AND I'm not your baby I can protect myself. " I look at the door " Now if you don't mind i go back to the party and you go back to your hotel " I go inside back to the balcony . " So that was my mother . She's a monster . "

"That is how all parents are ... I guess "

The little brunette walks up to us " Hey Quinn do you mind if we do karaoke . " I think she isn't drunk ." Never mind those people are too drunk to sing . They only can drink and make out with random people . " She looks inside " No seriously they are making out with random persons . Blaine is making out with Brittany they are both gay and in a relationship with someone ."

"That's true , but those two made out on every party . Ever since sophomore year ..."

"Yeah only making out nothing more .." She looks inside " Do you know where Finn is ?" She runs inside and I hear Rachel jell " FINN HUDSON COME HERE WE'RE GOING HOME "

"Is she always like that ?" I ask turning to Sam .

"Only on parties because Finn always makes out with other girls " He shrugs " My friend like to make out when they are drunk "

" That makes sense "

xoxoxo

_Sarah's p.o.v _

SUN ugh my head feels like someone dropped a bomb on it . I feel a breath in my neck ... O no I didn't . I quickly get out of my bed without looking at the guy . I grab my dress and leave my bedroom. " QUINN ?" I walk into the kitchen and take something for my head.

The blond girl walks out of the bathroom " What's wrong ?"

"Did I ... Did I ..."

She rolls her eyes " O yes and you were loud . " She laughs , please tell me she's kidding .

"Are you kidding me ?" She shakes her head , O this isn't good " With who ?"

"Noah Puckerman " I hear a voice from behind me , so I turn around and see the other blond Sam Evans . Did he stayed here too ?

I turn to Quinn " Do _you_ need to tell me something ? "

She shrugs " We didn't 'slept,slept' together like you and Puck ..."

"So you two date ?"

_6 months later .Quinn's p.o.v _

" I can't believe this is happening " I say when I put the last box on the ground " And this all started with that visit at 6 am "

" yeah ." Sam smiles "is It i weird Sarah and I just switch apartment ? "

"No ... You know something would happen , ... the visit changed everyone a lot . I never thought of someone not called Sarah moving in with me .By the way you need to make your luggage . I hope you didn't forgot we're going to the reunion and we leave today ."

" Of course I didn't forgot " HE shows me his suitcase " I forget nothing ."

xoxoxo

Sam, Finn , Puck , Sarah and I walk outside the airport . I look around still the same boring Lima . Lima has a special smell I don't know how to describe it ... just unique.

" You made it " A petite brunette runs over to us , hugs Finn, Sarah and me . She looks at Puck and Sam " Hi I'm Evelyn but just call me Eve " She shakes their hands and than looks at Sarah " Sarah is there something you didn't told me , because you're really showing . When's the due date and more important who's the father ?"

Sarah looks really happy when she tells Eve the story about : Sam and Puck waking Quinn up at 6am . The party , waking up in bed with Puck . Started dating Puck , finding out she was pregnant , switching apartment with Sam, etc.

"Wow special story girl "

When we walk to the car I ask " Evelyn I thought Amanda would pick us up ..."

"O about that " She opens the car " I asked Amanda and she was okay with it because she's busy . She also told me we need to get our asses there because it starts at 6.30 and we are the last to go ."

On the way to McKinley Sarah and I show Sam and Puck the places on the way we spend a lot of time back in high school .

"You girls are lucky I told you to dress good , because we need to be better than Elena " We walk inside the school .

I poke Sam " Look " I point to the trophy cabinet " A lot of them we won ..."

" Those we won in gleeclub are in the choirroom and Mr Schue invited the new ' New Directions ' , but not all of them could come because they need to work for school ." Eve adds . When we walk inside the choir room all the eyes are on us .

"OMG You're here " Amanda hugs me and then turns to Sarah " You also came Sarah ."

"Yeah I did... I missed my friends here " Wow this girl really changed .

"Go sit down , sitting down is better for the baby " yes everyone knows she's pregnant. We go sit down and Amanda stands up in front "First of all , I wanna tell you I'm very happy you all came . I made a little list of things that changed since graduation to make this list I called , texted, wrote , mailed ."

" With who ?" James asks .

the girl with chestnut hair color points to James " Tom still has friends ,Wilson " She walks over to Tom and takes the toddler from his lap . She walks back to the front " Like you may know I married to Tom , so I'm official Amanda Smith . I'm sorry we didn't invited you , but it was a very little wedding because I was pregnant at the moment ." She cuddles the toddles " this is Madison . She's 2 1/2 years old ."

xoxoxo

"I think it is time to sing a little . I think our Quinn gonna need to sing a song , because... You know... she had the solo at nationals and we won ." Amanda takes a paper out a hat " Quinn ..."

I look up " Yeah?"

She claps her hands " the fate chose ' Ours' Taylor Swift and a little birdie told me you love that song and you can play it on the guitar and sing at the same time ."

I stand up " It been a long time but I can give it a shot . "

_Elevator buttons and morning air_  
><em>Strangers' silence makes me want to take the stairs<em>  
><em>If you were here we'd laugh about their vacant stares<em>  
><em>But right now my time is theirs<em>  
><em>Seems like there's always someone who disapproves<em>  
><em>They'll judge it like they know about me and you<em>  
><em>And the verdict comes from those with nothing else to do<em>  
><em>The jury's out, my choice is you<em>  
><em>So don't you worry your pretty little mind<em>  
><em>People throw rocks at things that shine<em>  
><em>And life makes love look hard<em>  
><em>The stakes are high, the water's rough<em>  
><em>But this love is ours<em>  
><em>You never know what people have up their sleeves<em>  
><em>Ghosts from your past gonna jump out at me<em>  
><em>Lurking in the shadows with their lip gloss smiles<em>  
><em>But I don't care 'cause right now you're mine<em>  
><em>And you'll say<em>  
><em>Don't you worry your pretty little mind<em>  
><em>People throw rocks at things that shine<em>  
><em>And life makes love look hard<em>  
><em>The stakes are high, the water's rough<em>  
><em>But this love is ours<em>  
><em>And it's not theirs to speculate<em>  
><em>If it's wrong and<em>  
><em>Your hands are tough<em>  
><em>But they are where mine belong and<em>  
><em>I'll fight their doubt and give you faith<em>  
><em>With this song for you<em>  
><em>'Cause I love the gap between your teeth<em>  
><em>And I love the riddles that you speak<em>  
><em>And any snide remarks from my father about your tattoos will be ignored<em>  
><em>'Cause my heart is yours<em>  
><em>So don't you worry your pretty little mind<em>  
><em>People throw rocks at things that shine<em>  
><em>And life makes love look hard<em>  
><em>Don't you worry your pretty little mind<em>  
><em>People throw rocks at things that shine<em>  
><em>But they can't take what's ours<em>  
><em>They can't take what's ours<em>  
><em>The stakes are high, the water's rough<em>  
><em>But this love is ours.<em>

When they clap I feel a teenager again , it reminded me of how much I enjoy to sing . But it is to risky so I started working in a freaking museum .

"Wow you're still amazing Quinn " Mr Schue says from his spot .

"Thanks " I sit down between Sarah and Sam .

"Quinn" Sarah says in a light state of panic " I think we need to go to the hospital . I have bad pain in my belly ."

Keep calm Quinn take a deep breath " Okay."

xoxoxo

"What's going on doctor " I ask trying to hide my panic .

" It isn't a joke she needs a c-section , other whiles she can lose the baby ." The doctor sighs .

"Isn't that dangerous , she's only 27 weeks pregnant ..." I look around the room .

"The baby has 80% chance to survive , but with the problems it may be only 70%" The doctor leaves .

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you likes it , sorry for the long time but I'm working on a sequel to Everything gonna be okay *happy clap* Like always I ask for 3 reviews. I think you know the song because Amanda says the name . I actually prefer 'Ours' The cover by Tiffany Alvord =p <strong>


	5. O my god

**I am sorry about the mistakes in the last chapter ... It was late when I made it and I made chapter 4 in less than an hour . After I saw the mistakes I felt bad and forgot to write . I am SO sorry . Example : ' at parties Finn always makes out with other girls , I don't mean Finn Hudson , but let's say it's another Finn Because Finn in the begin of the story doesn't knows Rachel so how would those two date**

* * *

><p><em>Quinn's p.o.v<em>

We broke up , 1 week after Sarah had her baby and 1 month before I found out I was pregnant ... It hurt it still does . He was the first guy I real loved . Nobody heard from him after we broke up . Even Puck didn't . Sam told me he needs to find himself , I had no idea where that came from , I thought he was happy with me , he felt different than I did , I guess . I don't wanna sound jealous or selfish but why can Puck and Sarah can be happy with their baby Arthur Puckerman no middle name because they think that is old school . What I was saying they can be happy and Sam needs to ditch me . Kurt his step brother hadn't contact with Sam . Like I said nobody know where he is , with who he is ,what he is doing. Kurt and I are pretty good friends . In some way it doesn't hurt more when I spent time with Kurt , I guess that is because he always says he doesn't understand why his brother would leave such a beautiful girl like me .

Almost 9 months after the break up , I'm still pregnant and single , both not really a surprise . I'm not really movable anymore , I stay in my bed or the couch most of the time and the times I need to walk i don't walk but waggle . My friends visit a lot and with my friends I mean those in New York : Kurt , Sarah, Puck and Arthur , Finn and his new girlfriend Rachel Berry, she went to my party , she's one of the high school friends of Sam and know she pretty much is one of my best friends .

_20th January 2019 _

" He'll come back"

"Rachel , that is what you said the last months , it doesn't works you just get me annoyed ... talk about something ells , not about him ..." I sigh.

" Okay , I'm sorry I couldn't come on your birthday . What did you do ?" Rachel asks ...

"Nothing much , sitting or laying here while Finn, Kurt, Sarah and Puck were talking to me ..."

"right ... how does being 25 feels ? " The brunette sends a text probably to Finn .

I shrug " Not much different from 24 ..."

Kurt runs inside " Aloha everyone ..." he sits down in the armchair . I gave my best friends a key of my house , because like I said I'm not very movable. " I just got a phone call ..."

"From who ?" Rachel and I ask in unison .

"You know, I told you they do West Side story again and I went to audition ... YOU ARE LOOKING AT THE ONE AND ONLY TONY ." He squeals

Rachel jumps up and gives him a big hug " I always know you would play Tony by my side . You're so much more fun than Blaine ..."

" I know right , Blaine is kinda boring and he stool all my solos in senior year ..." He let go of Rachel .

" You dated him in senior year ?" Rachel asks .

" uhm yeah ... he was my old school love . Sebastian is so much hotter and when you know him good he is very kind .." his phone rings " Kurt Hummel you are talking too ... Blaine .. Why are you calling ? ... Yes ... in your face , I'm better than you... Yes in high school , Broadway is so much bigger and by playing Tony in high school you aren't gonna be famous ... Cute be no , I don't want you back , you should check facebook more than you would see I'm not single ... Of course I didn't put that to make you jealous ... but you do are jealous ... You got me wrong , I'm in love with him ... bye ... No I'm serious don't call me ... BYE ." He hits end and smiles at us " Crazy exes ... "

" Know the problem ..." Rachel smiles

"You are making Q the third wheel , Rach ..."

_Sarah's p.o.v _

" What are YOU doing here ?" I raise my eyebrows at the person in my doorway ... " Nobody here wants to talk to you . Do you understand me N-O-B-O-D-Y . We were okay with you , till you broke my girl's heart... you disappeared no one knew where you were, Quinn didn't , your best friend Puck didn't even your own brother didn't knew where you were ? What do I need to say . O hey come in I missed you so much my friend" I say sarcastic " No just NO ..."

" Let me explain ..."

"What?" I laugh without humor " That you are a complete dumbass , a jerk , Stupid , dumb , a dick, a heartbreaking ASS . Just leave me alone ..." i start to close the door but he holds it .

" You still didn't let me explain ..."

I nod in a ' explain fast or I'll kill you' way .

_Quinn's p.o.v._

" when does Sarah and her family comes ? " Finn asks .

I shrugs looks like I do that a lot lately " I have no idea , you can go and ask her . It's not like she lives on the other side of town , right ... Arthur probably is moody or something like that ... Maybe they are doing the fun thing ..."

"... ew . The last thing isn't something you needed to say ..."

Rachel laughs and says " When it's about someone ells' fun thing you think it is gross , but at home you like to talk about our fun stuff ..."

"Rachel " the brunette nods at him " Don't talk about the fun stuff when my friends or anyone ells is in the same room..."

" okay ..."

_Sarah's p.o.v_

i raise my eyebrows " So if I understand you , you broke up with her because your boss made you transfer ." He nods " Why the fuck didn't you just told Quinn what was going on . You both are still broken , I think you two are soul mates , I always was sure about that . You are like Ken and she is Barbie . You may be aware of the fact Barbie and Ken broke up and reunited ."

"Why would I know that ..."

"That isn't the point . You need to get her back , so everyone is happy in our friend group , Kurt has Sebastian , Rachel has Finn Hudson , I have my little family ... Quinn has us but no love ... She needs someone to love her in a different way her friends love her ..."

" I never stopped loving her ..."

" Of course you didn't . You almost got my permission to see her ..."

"Almost ?"

"I just need to tell you something ..."

"What ?"

" No i won't tell you " i step outside and closes the door " STAY HERE ..." i storm inside Quinn's apartment " Everyone LEAVE go to Finn's " Nobody leaves " I'm being serious , leave ... I need to talk to Quinn in PRIVATE " Everyone leaves and I sit down on the edge of the couch Q is laying in ...

She rubs her baby bump and asks me " What do you wanna say to me ... in private ?"

"He's back ..." I don't to say more when I say her reaction I know she knows who I mean " He's at my door, he really wants to talk to you ..."

" He must explained it really good ..."

"Yeah he did ... do I need to bring him in ?"

"Did you told him ..."

"No ... he needs to find out by himself . again Do I need to bring him in ..."

She sits up slowly " Yes ... please ..."

I walk outside , close the door behind me and walk back to my apartment " When you break her heart and leave again . I'll personally ask my brother and his friends to beat you up and before you ask anything they all have a criminal record mostly because they are violent ..." I smile at him " Now get that lazy ass to her apartment but first promise me you won't run away , you need to take care of her ..."

"Of course I won't hurt her ..."

"THAN GO ..."

_Quinn's p.o.v _

He's back , He's back ,He's back those words keep repeating in my head. He Samuel Evans . He's gonna be a father in a week and he doesn't know ... His own fault right .

Sarah didn't lock my door ... The moment is here my door opens ... I gasp " ... Sam

His eyes land directly on my baby bump " O my God ..."

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry it's been more than a months . I just had so many ways to write this chapter i hope I choose the right way . I'll update if I get 4 reviews . Again I'm sorry for the long update time . <strong>

**- Luna **


	6. Chapter 6

**I feel like I'm letting you guys down , I am trying to write . I thought I'd have more time in summer break , but yeah seems like I thought wrong . haha anyway . Enjoy chapter 6 **

* * *

><p><em>Quinn's p.o.v.<em>

In first instant I start to cry . I'm overwhelmed and I look like one of those extreme emotional pregnant women . I sob and the only thing I can get out is " Sam .."

Everything seems to wake him up he rushes over and hugs me , I sob in his shirt.

_Rachel's p.o.v _

I turn to Sarah " Do you think they are soul mates ?"

She shrugs " That's what I told that punk."

"Don't you think it's cheesy , I mean he's coming back now . It's like every movie ."

Sarah smiles at me " I don't think it's cheesy ,it's just cute ."

I raise my eyebrows " You start to look like ... ME "

"It would look like a movie , if her water breaks right now . But we aren't in a movie so that won't happen .."

"Talking about kids , how is your little man ?"

"He's good . As always . Talking about kids when are you and Finn getting kids ?

"K-Kids . "

"Just kidding , Rae . You need to take things slow and defiantly not like Puck and I . You need to be sure , you and Finn are gonna stay together . That's important , I guess . When you are sure Finn is your future and you didn't just fell in love with him because of the circumstances . You can start to think about kids and getting married . You're gonna be less broken hearted if you two aren't married or with kiss if he runs away ..."

"He would never do that ."

"That's what Q thought of Evans . But she was wrong"

I sigh " But he is here now , that's the most important and they love each other . They'll come back together ."

Sarah rolls her eyes " You know Q , about a year. i know her since I'm 4 . Quinn doesn't wanna be with him now , no matter how much she loves him. He's gonna need to prove how much he loves her ..."

"O ..."

"Don't forget , true love always find it's way ."

"That kiddo really makes you a big softie ." I poke her " but that's fine , I don't care ... Remember the first night I met You , Finn and Q ."

"That's the night Q and Evans kissed the first time and her mom walked in and little Arthur was made, how can someone possibly forget that night ."

Rachel chuckles " You're right , no one forget that night ."

_Quinn's p.o.v. _

"Why didn't you told me "

I roll my eyes "How ? We tried . I called you , Rachel did , Finn did , Puck did , Sarah did , Kurt did . We all called you , but no answer . If you just would've answered one damn call , you would now . But no you were too good and too busy with 'finding yourself' to answer one call , ONE CALL . Because yeah you totally couldn't phone for 2 minutes , that's too long. When you left , without saying anything just leaving . I've cried . I did nothing for 3 weeks , but then I started trowing up like a waterfall . I knew something was wrong. Like you might now I always keep 3 tests in the bathroom at first I didn't toke them because it would make everything worse , but Rach told me to take them . I took them. They were positive . All of them . I had the feeling everything I worked for just crushed . How could I be a single mom and work ? "

"I'm here now ..."

"Sam ... I know you're here and I missed you " I look up at him " Don't you dare to kiss me ."

"Do You know I love you ?"

I take a deep breath " proof it ."

_Sarah's p.o.v. _

"I told you "

Rachel sighs " This is wrong we shouldn't be spying . It's a personal moment ."

"He should have closed the door , everyone can hear them if they want to."

"Still would you like it , if we should spy on you and Puck when you two are having a personal talk ."

"We don't talk only baby talk and sex talk . So you wouldn't hear a lot if you spy on us and we should shut up before they hear us "

"I'm pretty sure they already heard us ."

I raise my eyebrows " What do you mean ?"

She smiles at me " Quinn keeps looking at the door , the door we are standing in . She's actually pretty creepy ."

I shrug "she's always creepy , Q is like the creepiest girl I know back in high school she could give people these looks that said ' you better back off or I'll kill you ' but like really scary looks. When I was standing with her and she gave that look to someone I seriously wanted to run away."

" And people actually ran away when they got that look ?" Rachel asks

"We were like gods in High school everyone looked up to us . Q was head cheerleader , she was dating Finn the Quarterback . She was prom queen , all that says enough right ? When you had problems with Quinn Fabray you wished you were never born . She could literally make your whole high school career miserable and even your life after that . Lima was a small time and ones you have a bad reputation in high school you're doomed for the rest of your life ."

"What do you mean ?"

I chuckle " She could make sure you didn't get a scholarship , I'm happy she changed . , she was a bitch in high school , but that was just to keep her reputation because after school she was a sweetheart like she is now. She was also normal in glee club at least after a year . The first year we were in glee club to spy for the cheerio coach . She literally wanted to kill the glee coach . In senior year the hate between the cheerio coach and glee coach was not that much . The school was more calm ."

What made her change in glee club ?"

"I don't know , she felt safe in glee I guess . Glee was a safe place you could say what you want to without being hated on and the glee kids were kinda the losers in our school , she already lost a big part of her reputation when she joined the glee club and in glee club she didn't need to keep a reputation high . Everyone was the same , we all meant the same to our coach ."

* * *

><p><strong>short chapter , I'm sorry :( I'll try to update more and longer chapters . I'm gonna try to end my glee fanfics and I'll probably update 1D fics on wattpad . Also if you want to talk to me or ask me questions about the story my twitter is Glee1D_candy . I'm kinda out my extreme glee obsessed period . It's more One Direction now and I follow back on twitter again my twitter is Glee1D_candy <strong>


End file.
